Right Where We Should Be
by jstar1382
Summary: "He loved nights like tonight where they could just relax with one another and not have to worry about anything else in the world." Future AU based on a tumblr prompt for Castle Fanfic Monday


_Based on a tumblr prompt included at the end_

 _Disclaimer- The only thing I own are my mistakes_

* * *

 ** _Right Where We Should Be_**

* * *

Castle cuddled up next to his wife as he reached for the remote to start the second movie in their mini marathon. He loved nights like tonight where they could just relax with one another and not have to worry about anything else in the world.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, wrapping his arm a little tighter around her body.

"Are you getting up?" Kate turned to feather her lips against his neck with a soft giggle. "Because you know I'm not helpless."

"No, but I just want to take care of you." Running the span of his hand along the ridges of her spine, her head shot up with a smile and she bit down on her lip to hold in another laugh. A guilty look spread on her face before she hid her face against the fabric of his shirt.

"Well in that case, chocolate ice cream," she mumbled.

"Coming right up. Don't move a muscle." Easing away from her, he rushed to the kitchen so they could start the next movie.

"Once again, not helpless, but thanks!" she called to him, giggling.

Just as he was pulling the ice cream from the freezer, he heard someone knocking at the door. It was only eight o'clock, but they weren't expecting anyone to stop by which was why they were having a movie night in his office in the first place.

"Castle?"

"I'll get it!" he yelled.

Temporarily putting the ice cream back onto the freezer shelf, Castle hurried toward the mysterious knocking. He took a quick look through the peephole and his heart dropped.

Why?

How?

He pulled the door open and the visitor stood silent in the hall.

" _Kyra?_ "

"Hi Rick," she greeted him with a hesitant smile and a small sigh. Of all of the people he could've imagined showing up at his door, Kyra Blaine was the last person he would've expected. He hadn't even thought of her in the years since the brief walk down memory lane when her wedding turned into a crime scene that they had investigated.

"What-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I really don't know. It's crazy, but I was in town and I was just thinking…" He could hear the nervous, shaky tone in her voice as she shifted her weight from side to side. His mind was reeling with all of the reasons she could be here and he almost forgot to invite her in.

"Here, please come in. No reason for you to continue standing in the hallway," he said, ushering her inside. "How's Greg?" No sooner had the question left his lips, her expression fell and her eyes shifted down.

"We-well we divorced two years ago. This was the first time I could bring myself to face the city since then," she explained, her eyes now assessing the open space.

"Want to sit?" he asked and she followed with a slight nod. He should go tell Kate that Kyra was there. They really weren't in any mood to entertain guests, but he couldn't be rude. "I'm sorry to hear that, but you seem to be doing well."

She finally looked up at him and her face stretched in a hopeful smile. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this visit.

"Yes. It was really for the best. I guess he was never the thing I was really looking for…"

Oh no.

"Kyra, why are you…?"

He watched her take a shaky breath and meet his eyes. Before he had fallen in love with Kate, he had hoped to see Kyra look at him that way again, but now his heart broke for her.

"Rick, did you ever regret running away from something and then turn around and realize it was the one thing you wanted all along?"

With a sad smile, Castle shook his head.

"Kyra, I'm sorry—"

"Castle? Who was at the door?" He turned toward the sound of his wife shuffling through his office door, resting her hand against her nine month pregnant belly. "Oh. Kyra, hi!"

Kate smiled as she moved closer to where they were sitting and Castle shot up to assist her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but notice the disappointment in Kyra's expression. However, she quickly schooled her features before Kate could even notice.

"Detective Beckett. Hi. Oh. I didn't realize…"

"Kate and I have been married for three years," he explained, setting a hand along the small of her back to help Kate sit down on the couch. "And our son was due to arrive three days ago."

"Wow. Oh. Well congratulations!" she stuttered.

"Thanks. We're both getting a little anxious, but other than that…" He slid onto the other side of Kate as she adjusted herself against his side. At this point in the pregnancy, she could almost never get comfortable no matter how she positioned herself.

"You're happy?" Kyra asked, her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- of course you're happy."

"We are. Extremely," Kate said, with a soft smile directed at him as she threaded her fingers through his and gave his hand a light squeeze. "When he's not being overly protective…" she teased.

"You're about to have my baby. I can take care of you. It's my job," he said, looking at his wife with a wink. He heard Kyra shift on the other side of the couch and he realized what she just witnessed. They were always like this and their family and friends were used to it by now, but for an outsider…

He hadn't meant to make her feel any worse.

"I-I should be going. Just…"

She gave them both a small smile and wave goodbye. Kate gave him a nudge and he nodded before following Kyra toward the door.

"Is everything okay? Was there something you needed?" he asked. He probably shouldn't have because if he could read her expressions as well as he had been able to in the past, he could tell what she had hoped for with this visit.

"No. It's pretty clear that what I thought I needed was never meant to be."

"Kyra…"

"Take care, Rick," she whispered, looking down at her feet before looking over his shoulder to his wife. "And again, congrats, Kate!" With a tight-lipped smiled, she shot him a passing glance before slipping out of the door.

He clicked the door shut and took a deep breath. It was obvious to him that Kate had nothing to be jealous of, but she was extremely pregnant and her hormones were not exactly stable. If he didn't play his cards right, he'd grow more familiar with sleeping on the couch for the next couple days.

"I always liked her," she mused.

"Really?" Castle walked back toward the couch and he saw the genuine smile stretched across her face. Of all of the reactions that she could've had, he never expected that.

"Yeah. She made me realize that you could be with someone real. I never thought you'd actually go for someone like me until I met her." Weaving her arms around his waist, she cuddled against his chest.

"So we owe her," he said, onto the top of her head.

"A little bit, just like every other person or obstacle that finally brought us together to build our story and to be in this moment, right where we should be." She turned her head up to face him before pulling his lips down to meet hers in a lazy, loving kiss.

"Look at you. I thought I was the writer," he teased, when they finally broke apart.

"Pregnancy is apparently making me sentimental."

"I think it's sweet."

Castle ran his hand along her side before resting it protectively onto the swell of her stomach.

"Well don't get used to it. I'm sure at some point—hopefully soon, I'll be far from sweet and probably cursing your name and telling you to never touch me again."

Chuckling, he shook his head as he envisioned his wife in labor bringing their son into the world.

"And you'll still be the most beautiful woman to me," he concluded which caused Kate to roll her eyes at him. She lightly poked his side and looked up at him with a giggle.

"About that chocolate ice cream?"

He patted her knee and moved back toward the kitchen to finish what he started before their unexpected visitor had arrived. "Coming right up."

"I'm sure the baby wouldn't complain about some extra whipped cream, either."

"What'll be your excuse when he's finally here?"

"Shut up," she said with a laugh as she tossed a pillow from the couch in his direction.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Tumblr Prompt from kbeckettcastlealways: You can't run after something that you moved on from. Kyra doesn't get married and waits for Rick. Years later she shows up at his place only to find that he is married to Kate**_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you!_

 _._

 _Thanks to Joanna and Evan for helping with this one!_


End file.
